In published US application US2016/0153096 published Jun. 2, 2016 by David Whitmore and in PCT Published Application WO94/29496 of Aston Material Services Limited is disclosed a method for cathodically protecting reinforcing members in concrete using a sacrificial anode such as zinc or zinc alloy. In this published application and in the commercially available product arising from the application there is provided a puck-shaped anode body which has a coupling wire attached thereto. In the commercially available products manufactured in accordance with this disclosure there are in fact two such wires arranged diametrically opposed on the puck and extending outwardly therefrom as a flexible connection wire for attachment to an exposed steel reinforcement member. This arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,857 (Davison) issued Feb. 27, 2001 and assigned to Foseco International. A similar arrangement is shown schematically also in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,346 (Whitmore) issued Dec. 26, 2000. The disclosures of the above cited documents are incorporated herein by reference. In the above published US application is disclosed a method for installing the anodes by connecting the conductive wire from the cast zinc anode to one or more reinforcing bars within the concrete to be protected.